1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging device (image sensor) includes a plurality of light receiving units (pixels) arranged in two dimensions. Light incident on the light receiving units is converted into charges as a result of photoelectric conversion. The charges are accumulated in a charge storage capacitance, and signals corresponding to the accumulated charges are read.
With respect to such a solid-state imaging device, a technique is known in which transistors composed of an oxide semiconductor are used for reducing leakage current (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119950 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-211699).
In addition, a technique is known in which an organic photoelectric conversion layer is used as a photoelectric conversion device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-151771).